Fantasía (Ryuho X Koga )
by joya blanca
Summary: Ryuho esta enamorado de Koga fantasea con el. Sin sonspechar lo que besos, abrazos y un poco origami puede lograr...Ryuho X Koga Yaoi. Saint Seiya Omega Yaoi. (Seiya x Shiryu ,shun x Hyoga. Haruto x Eden, Soma x Yuma. Insinuado)


Fantasía

Saint Seiya Omega, los otros Saint seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Ryuho X Koga (Ryuhou X Kouga) / Saint Seiya Omega Yaoi./ Ryuho X Koga Yaoi. (Seiya x Shiryu ,shun x Hyoga. Haruto x Eden, Soma x Yuma. Insinuado)

* * *

Ryuho, el nuevo Caballero Dragón… Ryūhō de Dragón un chico compasivo, de gran corazón, tranquilo y gentil con tal personalidad cualquiera diría que es el hijo de Shun de Andrómeda pero no…

Su padre es el sabio Shiryu actual caballero de oro de Libra, uno de los llamados "caballeros legendarios" también conocidos como "caballeros de la esperanza", aquellos 5 caballeros de bronce que dieron el máximo por su amada Atenea (Athena) diosa virgen de la guerra y la sabiduría, alias Saori Kido…

Y no es que ser hijo de tan noble caballero le fuera una carga, ¡al contrario!...Llevar la sangre de Shiryu y la hija adoptiva del gran maestro Dohko: Shunrei, le era un gran honor. Portaba con orgulloso la armadura heredada de su padre, jurando proteger al prójimo, ayudar al débil y sobretodo proteger a su diosa contra lo que fuera…

EL hermoso chico de cabello color negro con destellos azul marino y ondulado, ojos color azul marino recordando a los de su madre….Luego de las batallas contra los dioses malignos Abzu , Marte, Pallas (la última se volvió buena) y Saturno , llevaba una vida tranquila en la" escuela para caballeros Palestra"….

* * *

Claro que no todo era "miel sobre hojuelas"…Existían rumores extraños de que en su Juventud su Padre tuvo "algo" con Seiya de Sagitario, igualmente también existían rumores del mismo calibre con los honorables Hyoga caballero de cisne y Shun de Andromeda, incluso uno de sus maestros aseguraba, que una vez hace años atrás encontró al cisne sobre el peliverde en una pose "fogosa"….Rumores que prefirió ignorar, ya que no tenían ningún fundamento…

Pero ese no era el único problema en su vida….Su problema, su ENORME PROBLEMA, comenzaba con K y terminaba con P….Koga de Pegaso, su amor platónico quien es nada más ni nada menos que el HIJO adoptivo de la Señorita Saori… Rebelde, fuerte, honesto, puro, cabeza dura pero de gran corazón (dicen que en lo "cabeza dura" se parece a Seiya)…Con ese cabello color vino y aquellos ojos color chocolate que….Oh, ¿existe mayor belleza que esa?...Hasta su luminoso Cosmo es hermoso, tan brillante, tan cálido…

Nadie, ni sus compañeros de armas (que por si son muy apuestos)...Ni Soma del León Menor, ni Haruto de Lobo, ni Eden de Orion ni Yuna de Aguila , (la única mujer del grupo y la más hermosa)….Le hacían sentir al Joven dragón, lo que el joven Pegaso le hacía sentir cada vez que está cerca…

* * *

Desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron en un duelo amistoso, ha sentido una fuerte conexión con Koga, respetándolo como a un "hermano mayor", este respeto que se transformó en "algo más"…Y el hecho de que uno de sus maestros dijera que "el Pegaso y el Dragón están destinados a enfrentarse y ser amigos", no ayudaba en disminuir esos sentimientos que el descendiente de Shiryu, trataba de contener…

¿Ese era el GRAN PROBLEMA?...No…el GRAN PROBLEMA, llego después, cuando el peli color vino tinto se fue a dar una "vacación" alrededor del mundo para conocerlo y empeoro cuando regreso…entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?: Fantasías…Fantasías de "dudosa reputación", fantasías que cualquiera negaría que el "shun Dragón" fuera capaz de tener con el apodado "asesino de dioses"…Sin embargo las tenía…

Durante las noches solo en su cuarto, el soñaba con aquella piel blanca como el marfil brillando a la luz de la luna, sus ojos color chocolate mirándolo con amor y deseo…

Como una obra maestra en su máximo esplendor…. Ryuho deseaba tocar aquella piel que en su imaginación era suave como la seda, probar esos labios frescos, sediento por su amor, quería escucharlo pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos mientras besa su cuello…..Quería poseerlo, estar en ese bello trasero…Quería escucharlo gritar de placer mientras la fricción entre ellos aumentaba, quería hacerlo suyo por entero….

* * *

En aquellas de esa "fantasías" se encontraba en su cama…..Estaba en su fantasía (sueño erótico) favorita: En el cuarto de Atenea en el santuario con una hermosa noche de luna llena, el cargando a su amado como a una novia, ambos desnudos. Con sumo cuidado lo deposito en la cama para posicionarse sobre el…. Estaba en lo mejor cuando…

-¡Ryuho a desayunar!

La voz de su padre lo despertó, regresándolo a la realidad donde se encontraba pasando el fin de semana largo con sus padres, en los Cinco Picos en China….La horrible realidad donde Koga al ser el hijo de una diosa, era intocable y este solo veía al pelinegro como un simple amigo…..Intentando quitar las "imágenes" con las que soñó, sacudió fuerte su cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de responder el llamado…

-Ya voy papá.

Antes de ir a desayunar volteo el colchón, esperando que su padre no encontrara la "humedad" que quedo luego de la intensa fantasía, lo siguiente fue tomar una ducha fría, tan fría que le quitara cualquier rastro de lo soñado…

* * *

El sabio ex Dragón terminaba de preparar el desayuno, cuando su primogénito entro al comedor…

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Fue al mercado del pueblo por unas especias que faltan, ¿dormiste bien?

-Si… ¿y tú?

-también, ¿te lavaste las manos?

-Obvio.

La sonrisa que su hijo le ofreció, no convenció a Shiryu, conocía a su hijo lo suficiente para saber cuándo sonríe falsamente…Sus agudos instintos le indicaban que la falta de brillo en los cristalinos ojos de su descendiente, estaba fuertemente relacionado con "cierto caballito"…

* * *

Entonces por un instante, se vio a sí mismo a su edad, en la época en que lucía la armadura de Dragón…Loco por un par de ojos color chocolate diferentes, en aquella antigua mansión en Tokio….

No fue que no lo intentaran ni que las heridas que Marte les provoco que durante años les quito su Cosmo, fueran un impedimento…

Fue….fueron…más cosas….Comenzando por Ikki (el hermano de Shun) quien armo un escándalo de proporciones épicas cuando pillo al rubio Ruso besando a su "adorable hermanito", su escandalo fue tal que les arruino la relación junto a la que Seiya y él intentaban tener en secreto.

También estaba el hecho de que Saori siempre estuvo enamorada del Pegaso original, ella lo necesitaba, siempre lo necesito. El castaño no podía ignorarla…Su cargo como Sagitario se lo imponía y fue cumpliendo ese deber que fue secuestrado por Marte, desapareciendo por años…

Por su lado tenía en la misma situación a la dulce Shunrei, quien estuvo a su lado cuando perdió la vista, cuando la recobro, cuando perdió los sentidos por la herida del dios de la guerra: Marte y cuando los recobro…Ahora cualquier intento de relación con el actual caballero de sagitario era sencillamente imposible… ¿en cuanto a shun y Hyoga?..Digamos que el dulce caballero de cabellos verdes prefiere ocuparse en sus deberes como médico y sus obligaciones con la armadura de Andrómeda, para mantener a su rudo y protector hermano mayor, en calma….

* * *

Shiryu percibía la intensa tristeza en el Cosmo de su único hijo... ¡que Atenea lo perdone! Pero es incapaz de ver sufrir en silencio a Ryuho, él no va a permitir que le pase lo mismo que le paso a él…

\- Ryuho… tenemos que hablar.

El joven Dragón de ojos azules, se inquietó al ver al antiguo Dragón de ojos verdes, sentarse serio mientras dejaba el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-glup…Di...Dime padre.

¿Padre?...Al alumno de Dohko le pareció que el enfoque serio, no ayudaba en nada…Cambio a una pose más relajada y amable, quería que su hijo se sintiera cómodo, en vez de que pensara que lo van a regañar…

-Hijo, mi intención no es regañarte, no hiciste nada malo…

Aliviado el actual Dragón, tomo un sorbo de té…

-…sé que estás enamorado de Koga.

Sorbo que escupió en el rostro del oji verde, el antiguo Dragón manteniendo la pose calmada, se secó el rostro con un pañuelo ante el joven dragón, que sonrojado/nervioso, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, segurísimo que su honorable padre estaba o avergonzado o asqueado…Al notar el estado anímico de su hijo, Shiryu se levantó de su lugar, para poner su mano sobre el hombro del oji azul, de modo comprensivo…

-Lo que sientes no tiene nada de malo.

-¿e..en serio?...¿no estás enojado?

El hombre de cabello largo hasta casi tocar el suelo, movió la cabeza negativamente…

\- Ryuho lo que sientas o a quien ames, no disminuye tu valía como caballero, tampoco significa que tu madre y yo dejaremos de quererte.

* * *

Emocionado, por respuesta el chico de pelo ondulado le dio un fuerte abrazo a su progenitor…El hombre de pelo lacio agradecía el abrazo…Le incomodaba meterse tanto en la vida privada del dragoncito. Pero tenía que preguntar, una vez que el abrazo acabo…

-Dime, ¿se lo has dicho?

El estado anímico dichoso del oji azul, volvió a ser triste, cabizbajo mirando con detenimiento su taza de té semi vacía…Movió la cabeza negativamente…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué me va a rechazar.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes si ni si quiera lo has intentado?

-Porque ya lo ha hecho con…

Revelar esta parte le era incomodo….Era como traicionar la confianza de sus amigos y conocidos (aunque toda Palestra lo sepa), ¿Cómo decirle que Koga ha rechazado a Soma, Haruto, Eden , Yuna, etc…en fin a cada maldita persona en Palestra? …Todos los alumnos incluso los de intercambio de Asgard, han sido rechazados por el primogénito adoptivo de la diosa virgen….Intentarlo era una pérdida de tiempo…Sin importar el género, quien se atreve a hacerlo, queda únicamente como "amigo"…

-… ha hecho con..."Ciertas personas", él es inalcanzable….y no lo digo porque la señorita Saori sea su…."mamá"…..sino porque él no deja que nadie se le acerque en términos" románticos", es imposible, es como una pared.

El actual caballero de libra, se tomó un momento para reflexionar…Sabia que Aria (una chica que se hizo pasar por Atenea mientras la verdadera se recupera de las heridas de Marte), fue muy importante para el enérgico Pegaso, a él le dolió cuando ella se sacrificó al enfrentarse al Dios de la Guerra…Usando su sabiduría, medito largamente en el dilema, antes de dar una respuesta…

-Si de verdad lo amas, encontraras el modo de derribar esa pared.

-pero ¿Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo?!

Shiryu con afecto, revolvió suavemente los cabellos de la cabeza de su consanguíneo…

-Con cariño. Con mucho cariño.

Con estas palabras, tomo su taza de café dejando solo al actual caballero dragón…

* * *

Días después en Palestra…

Hastiado de las lecciones, un joven Pegaso de cabello vino tinto, caminaba solo por un largo corredor…"el asesino de dioses"... ¡por Atenea!, ¡como odiaba ese apodo!...era cierto que acabo con Abzu el dios oscuro y con uno de los dioses sirvientes de Marte: Bacchus…Pero… ¿acaso era el modo en que mundo lo veía?..¿Cómo un asesino?...

Sin contar que a pesar de que use la luz, su verdadero elemento es la oscuridad, que cuando lo usa lo hace enloquecer…. ¡mierda!, ¡también odia pensar de este modo!...Odiaba que Aria allá muerto como murió, odia ser una "legenda viviente"…Un referente para los más jóvenes, el nuevo favorito de Atenea, el que trajo la paz al mundo y rescato exitosamente a la diosa, casi un "dios" entre los estudiantes…

Esa admiración, sentía que no la merecía: Técnicamente se la paso llorando, necesito la ayuda de sus amigos, de los caballeros de bronce originales, de sus maestros, de 5 caballeros dorados, un mayordomo y un dios del tiempo/espacio.

* * *

Claro, sus amigos continuaban tratándolo como siempre….apreciaba su amistad….Era insuficiente, el necesitaba más….le dolía admitirlo pero a veces necesitaba un abrazo, que alguien cuidara de él, alguien con quien desahogarse, sentirse protegido, dejar por un minuto de ser fuerte para ser reconfortado…..Necesitaba amor…Amor que temía recibir por que la última persona a la que amo, se encuentra descansando en una fría tumba…

-aaaaaah…. ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar tanta basura!

Molesto consigo mismo, fue a su casillero a buscar un sandiwch a medio comer, lo dejo ahí para que Soma no le fuera a pedir…

-¿Qué demonios?

Al lado de su amado refrigerio, había una rosa de papel hecha con la técnica del "origami", con la siguiente nota _"te quiero"_ …Incomodo tomo la rosa…Ufff "justo lo que necesita, otro admirador", molesto por que aun existiera gente que no aceptara que no quiere nada con nadie, fue al basurero cercano a tirar la figurita de papel…

 _-"¿te gusto mi regalo?"_

-¡¿heeee?!...¡¿Qué diablos?!

Detrás de él, unos brazos lo entrelazaron en un abrazo…El dueño de aquellos brazos, tenía un Cosmo agradable, no era invasivo ni nada por el estilo…Al chico de cabello de vino no le costó reconocer aquella voz…Era Ryuho, el único que no le había dado la "fiebre de declarársele"…Maldición, el chico más dulce de Palestra ha caído en la manía de los "fans de koga"….Un minuto…¡¿Por qué mierda se está sonrojando?!...¡¿carajo, porque le costaba que le salieran las palabras?!...Se sentía petrificado con el corazón latiendo a mil…

-Ry…..ry..ryhu..o…..

Reuniendo su coraje, logro que su cuerpo recobrara la movilidad, zafándose furioso del agarre del dragón…

-¡¿Qué MIERDA HACES MALDITO HIJO DE PUT...

El pelinegro con una dulce sonrisa, en vez de enojarse...

-Hay, no te enojes…

Un beso…. ¡El muy desgraciado lo beso!, fue un tierno beso en la mejilla, que fue suficiente para hacer que el Pegaso se le volviera a trabar las palabras… Furioso salió corriendo ante la curiosa mirada de sus amigos, mientras el dragón lo veía partir confundido…

* * *

¿Y eso fue el fin?, Pues no (para desgracia del Pegaso)…Los días, semanas siguientes, continuaron las figuritas de origami, los abrazos sorpresa y los besitos tiernos en la mejilla…

Era curioso ver que alguien con una personalidad fuerte como Koga, se le trabara la boca de nervios, cada que vez que el chico a quien la escuela entera, tildaba de "personalidad débil", le daba un abrazo…Llego a tal punto que incluso Soma ha comenzado a hacer bromas de lo rojo que se pone o de que él es _"el novio de Ryuho". "la novia fugitiva del Dragón "_ , entre otros…

¡Era como una maldición!...Por razones que el descendiente adoptivo de la diosa de la sabiduría ignoraba, los abrazos del pelinegro tenían un enorme poder en él, hasta el punto que si los abrazos fueran una técnica de combate, los del hijo de Shiryu, serian una técnica mortal...

¡Abrazos!... ¡Su punto débil!...Salir corriendo gritando como una loca luego de que el pelinegro se los diera, solo ayudaba a Soma a inventar bromas nuevas….Por culpa del dragón ya ni podía comer tranquilo (y ama comer), los entrenamientos ya no le resultaban y para más remate las chicas lo odiaban por haberles quitado a su "gentil dragoncito"….En serio, la cantidad de fans que tiene ese chico es impresionante, hasta Paradox, la caballero de Géminis, está furiosa con él…

* * *

Arggggggg... ¡esta locura va a terminar!...Aprovechando una noche en que el molesto Dragón entrenaba solo en el coliseo, decidió finalmente encararlo…Este al verlo, lo saludo animadamente con una enorme sonrisa gentil...

-Hola Koga, no sabía que te gustara entrenar a estas horas. Pensé que a esta hora te gustaba roncar...Ja ja ja.

¡Por que Atenea!..¡Por que le tiene que pasar estas cosas!...El Dragón entrenando, sin camisa. Sudando, con su tatuaje de Dragón chino visible en su trabajada espalda…

-Yo...he…..yo….ha…..yo…

Antes al Pegaso verlo de ese modo no le daba ni frio ni calor, ahora le quitaba el habla, lo ponía rojo como un tomate y sus manos sudaban… ¡Sus estúpidos nervios traicionándolo de nuevo!...

-¿te sientes bien?

-Esssssssssteeeee….si….no me pasa naaaaada.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, se dio vuelta para por millonésima vez salir corriendo, huir nunca ha sido su estilo, por culpa del Dragón se vuelto costumbre…Ni dio un paso cuando sintió el agarre de la mano del oji azul, en una de sus muñecas…

-Espera…. ¿Por qué huyes de mí?... ¿por qué me aborreces?

El oji café, al darse vuelta esperaba ver al oji azul con una mirada tierna o con lágrimas en los ojos. En su lugar se encontraba serio, visiblemente frustrado por el clima que se ha creado entre ellos...

-Se sinceró… ¿tanto asco te doy?, ¿tanto me odias por lo que siento por ti?.. Llevo meses expresándote mi amor, diciéndote que te amo y tú vives tirando mis regalos a la basura, huyendo de mí como si tuviera lepra. Estoy harto de tanta porquería, harto de estar atrapado en este limbo, así que dime una cosa…

El Dragón aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, mantuvo su pose seria, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con urgencia, le dolía tanto sentir que estaban jugando con sus sentimientos, atrapado en una "no relación" sin rumbo ni dirección aparente...

-…Solo voy a preguntar una vez…. ¿tú me quieres?

La reacción que obtuvo, lo dejo impactado…

-¡eres un idiota!... ¡No te quiero!... ¡y una cosa más….!

Koga enojado se zafo el agarre, resbalándose para caer sobre el Chino, sus labios cayeron sobre los de él, en un inesperado beso…Ambos se observaron sonrojados…Por un instante el "asesino de dioses" se sintió hipnotizado por aquellos preciosos zafiros que le profesaban un gigantesco amor…Se sintió débil…

-yyyyy…eso era lo que tenía que decirte, buenas noches Ryu.

El "hijo adoptivo no oficial de Seiya", se volvió a dar la vuelta esperando esta vez ser capaz de salir del coliseo, siendo detenido por segunda vez por el hijo de Shiryu, quien esta vez lo aprisiono entre sus brazos, viéndolo directo a los ojos…

-suéltame.

-Esta vez no…no te vas a escapar.

Lo siguiente que supo el griego de cabellos color vino, era que el chino pelinegro tenía sus labios pegados a los de él, esos labios eran una delicia que lo dejaba sin aliento…

-suelt….

Ryuho no lo dejo terminar, volviéndolo a besar, esta vez más intenso, explorando con su lengua la boca de su amado (las lecciones que le dio Paradox daban frutos)….El joven Chino había fantaseado en incontables ocasiones tenerlo entre sus brazos, esta noche no tenía intenciones de ser "tierno" o de dejarlo ir…

\- Ryuho…

Esta fase sexy que le era desconocida del Dragón, hacía que el corazón del oji café golpeara su pecho como un loco, sus piernas se sentían como de gelatina….En ese instante no se veía como un "conejito tierno" sino como un "Dragón sexy", incluso varonil…El ardiente beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de respirar de ambos…

Para el caballero Dragón que usa el elemento agua: Se acabaron las fantasías, esta noche le daría la prueba de amor definitiva al caballero de Pegaso, esta noche será suyo, sin importar lo que la diosa o el mundo entero piensen al respecto…Si Atenea decidía mandarlo al Hades por esto, iría con gusto…

\- Te amo, esta noche te voy a demostrar mi amor, por completo.

* * *

Para el disgusto del caballo alado, el Dragón lo cargo como si fuera una princesa…Puffff…Primero Seiya durante una de las batallas y ahora este Dragón desvergonzado, ¡si él no es tan liviano!…Por suerte que nadie más se encontrara despierto a estas horas, se moriría de vergüenza si alguien viera al famoso "asesino de dioses" ser cargado como una damisela por el largo pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de los alumnos…

Al tener las manos ocupadas al pelinegro se le hacia difícil abrir la puerta de su habitación, una patada soluciono el problema…

Antes de entrar los dos miraron a ambos lados, una vez seguros que el estruendo no despertó a los durmientes de las habitaciones vecinas, ambos entraron cerrando la puerta tras de sí…El amable dragoncito deposito con cuidado su "preciado tesoro" sobre su cama, tomándose un momento para observarlo...

-¿Qué tanto me vez?

-Eres precioso.

El hijo de atenea, por impulso miro a otro lado, sonrojándose con fingida molestia...

-Ya cállate.

El notable sonrojo del pony por el comentario, lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo que ya era naturalmente…El Dragón sabía que este no era el templo de atenea, ni había luna llena (en realidad afuera estaba nublado, ni las estrellas se visualizaban) sin embargo esos detalles mínimos, no arruinaban el momento….Saboreando cada segundo, se colocó sobre él, reiniciando la sesión de besos…

Para el oji café, tener ese cuerpo tonificado, poder tocar aquellos músculos, esos pectorales definidos junto esos intensos besos, despertaba en él una parte recién descubierta….Cuando el dragón se restregó, tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gemir….

-No te contengas.

-Nos van a oír.

-Kogita…si con el estruendo que hice al patear la puerta, continúan roncando ¿crees de verdad que con tus ruidos se van a despertar?

¡¿Kogita?!...¡¿desde cuándo le dio permiso de ponerle apodos?!...Con gusto le hubiera encantado cantarle un rosario de insultos, sino fuera porque continuaba restregándose…Con ritmo restregó su cadera contra la de su amante, logrando que este le fuera imposible contener sus gemidos…

-Aaaaaaaa….AAAAAAAA….OOO….AAA…RY…..AAAAAA….ERES...UN DESGRAC…AAAAAAA.

La respiración del peli vino tinto (o burdeo) se aceleró, mientras recibía esa "restregada", el oji azul comenzó a lamer su cuello…Solo deteniéndose para desabrocharle la chaqueta del uniforme de Palestra, dejando al descubierto el pecho del sucesor de Seiya…Existían tantas cosas que el joven chino deseaba hacerle a ese pecho (sus fantasías junto a "ciertas películas" le daban ideas)...

Se cohibió al tener demasiado que tocar, su atención fue en dirección de un pezón, iniciando desde ahí…

* * *

Mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo como bebé hasta que estuvo duro, cuando se cansó de eso, lentamente fue bajando desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, dejando besos…Con un _"te amo"_ entre cada beso, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de la boca de su amor, aprobando su avance…Siguió bajando entre besos hasta llegar al pantalón, levanto la cabeza en espera de aprobación para lo que venía a continuación….

-Adelante.

Con el visto bueno, bajo el cierre del pantalón, bajando el calzoncillo junto a los pantalones…Era la primera vez que hacia esto, esperaba hacerlo bien…Koga al sentir a Ryuho chupando su entrepierna, intensamente, le dio un inmenso placer….cosa que no duro mucho…

-¡Oh, mierda!

El peli vino tinto, se avergonzó por no lograr aguantar un tiempo considerable…El peli negro con un amargo sabor en la boca, por poco se ahoga…

-glup... ¿estás bien?

-cof...cof….si…cof...cof….no importa.

Pasando el ahogo Ryuho, le dio un beso a su amante esperando tranquilizarlo…

-Evita las disculpas, la próxima vez aguantaras más.

-¿pro….próxima vez?

El dragón soltó una risita ante la reacción del Pegaso…El pony estaba entre vergüenza/enojo, todavía no pasaba ni la primera y este lagarto sobrealimentado suponía que tendrían una segunda…

La risita del hijo de Shiryu aumento ante la cara del "hijo adoptivo no oficial de Seiya"… ¡era tan lindo!...Su risa se detuvo al pensar en lo que venía…Era la primera vez para ambos, odiaba lastimar a la gente…. ¿cómo lograría que le dolería lo menos posible?...

-¿hola, la tierra a Ryuho?... ¡hey, despierta no es momento para ponerse a meditar!

El pelinegro estuvo en pose de pensador un buen rato, hasta que….haciendo tronar sus dedos…

-¡bingo!

Sin dudarlo…En primer lugar se bajó sus pantalones junto a su propia ropa interior, en segundo lugar (y no menos importante) volteo al Griego….Recordando un consejo que le dio Eden, comenzó a lamerlo, provocando que el pony soltara unos gemidos reaccionando a las lamidas….Cuando estuvo el área bien lubricada...

-Relájate, prometo que no te lastimare. Iré lento.

Lentamente comenzó a introducir su hombría por entre los muslos del caballito blanco, solo la puntita…

-¡auch!

Koga se abrazó a una almohada aguantando el dolor…El oji azul se detuvo preocupado, tal vez fue demasiado brusco...

-¿quieres que pare?

Apretando los dientes, movió la cabeza negativamente. Siendo penetrado lentamente hasta que el joven oriental entro completamente…El Chico que usa el elemento agua ,espero a que el griego le indicara que podía continuar, cosa que le pareció un milenio, impacientándose por la espera…

-Ya puedes moverte.

Lentamente con movimientos rítmicos, inicio su cometido. Guiándose por el volumen de los gemidos de su amado para ir aumentando el ritmo….El pony arqueando su espalda, entre gritos comenzó a pedir más….

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación vecina, a la izquierda de la del Dragón…

Soma el león menor y mejor amigo de Koga, no podía dormir….Para su desgracia su habitación estaba al lado de la del Dragón….

-Oh, ¡¿ahora qué?!

Cuando al fin pensó que ese par de escandalosos habían terminado….

* * *

" _-OOOOH…DAME MÁS DURO…..AAAAAA…ERES TAN GRANDE…AAA…TAN FUERTE, TAN SALVAJE..._

 _-AAAAAAA...DALE MI FOGOZO DRAGON….CASTIGAME….DAME MÁS...DURO….AAAAAAAA…_

 _-AAAAAAAA…SIIIII…MÁS RAPIDO…AAAAA...QUIERO SENTIR TU PODER….AAAAAA…_

 _-ESOO…AAAA…MONTAME COMO UN POTRO SALVAJE…..AAAAAA…_

 _-TE AMO RYUHO…AAAA…TE AMO...TE AMO...MALDICION TE AMO…AAAA"_

* * *

¡Ese par aumento la intensidad!...Ahora el león no solo escuchaba los gemidos del Pegaso al unísono de los del Dragón, sino que también escuchaba la cama chocando contra la pared. Para más remate, el cabezal de su cama se encontraba contra la pared, por lo que el chico de elemento fuego, escuchaba el escandalo como por megáfono…

-Arggggg…esos dos me la van a pagar.

Lamentando haber ignorado el estruendo que escucho al abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Ryuho. Luciendo unas gigantescas ojeras, tapándose la cabeza con su almohada, intento dormir…Mañana debía ir temprano a su trabajo de mozo…

* * *

Horas más tarde, regresando a la habitación del Dragón Ryuho…

El "asesino de dioses" lentamente despertaba…Juraría haber tenido el sueño o una vivida fantasía que….Un minuto, esta habitación es la de…

-demoni…

Tapándose la boca para no gritar se dio cuenta… ¡Fue real!...El Chino abrazado a él durmiendo dulcemente (junto al dolor que tenía en el trasero) le confirmaba que lo que paso anoche, fue tan real como el suelo que pisa… Sin interrumpir el sueño del oriental que dormía angelicalmente, cuidando de no hacer ruido fue por su ropa, vistiéndose, para ir caminado de puntitas fuera de la habitación….¡Fiuuuu!, suerte que nadie escucho…El alivio le duro menos de 5 min…

 _-"He, Koga…._

El león menor, se presentó ante él con una inusual cara de pocos amigos, adornada de unas ojeras que llegaban a 3 metros, a lo menos…

-…me alegro MUCHO que tú y tu novio cojan como si no existiera el mañana, ¡¿pero tienen que hacer tanto escándalo?!...Necesito mantener mi preciosa cara en buen estado para recibir propinas.

-glup…..yo no sé de me hablas…

Soma puede ser el tipo más simpático y gracioso cuando estaba de buen humor, cuando no…

-¡NO TE HAGAS!... ¡LOS ESCUCHE TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE!... ¡FOLLANDO COMO UN PUERCO CON TU NOVIO!

-¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!

 _-"No hay necesidad de ocultarlo…_

Yuna de águila (vecina del Dragón, a la derecha) igual de agotada que el león, llego bostezando…

-…Palestra entera sabe lo de ustedes, solo...awwww…..intenten para la próxima hacer menos ruido, ¿ok?, sean respetuosos con el resto.

* * *

La chica de ascendencia europea, tomo la mano del simpático leoncito, caminando juntos…. ¡¿Cuándo esos dos se volvieron pajera?!...El Griego de ojos chocolate los vio cercanos desde que el los rechazo pero no imagino que ellos, fueran taaaan cercanos…Y hablando de cercanos, también ha visto en una situación parecida a Haruto y Eden…

 _-"buenos días mi amor"_

Un par de brazos se entrelazaron en su cintura…Era el dragoncito que con una gran sonrisa llegaba a darle un abrazo por detrás, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla…El Pegaso por impulso se zafo del abrazo…

-¡¿mi amor?!¡¿Cómo que mi amor?!

El gentil chico que usa el elemento agua, lo miro confundido…

-¿ah?... ¿y cómo quieres que te diga después de lo de anoche?..

...Su cara paso de la confusión a una dulce sonrisa…

-…después de todo, somos novios.

..Para pasar a darle un beso en los labios al caballito alado…

-Voy a estarte esperando en el comedor.

Con esas palabras el nuevo Dragón, se alejó….El nuevo Pegaso se levantó de hombros, después de lo de la noche anterior, sería absurdo negar lo que sentía por el precioso dragón…

-Ah bueno, ni modo.

Caminando con las manos en la cabeza, pasando por el lado del caballero del lobo y el caballero de Orion manoseándose….Confiaba que los padres de su "dragoncito" fueran tolerantes, por ese lado no tenía dudas…

Solo esperaba que su amada madre adoptiva/diosa, también lo fuera….Nah, ya tendrá tiempo para preocuparse por eso…Ahora solo le interesaba ir a comer con su nuevo y flamante "novio".


End file.
